


Elevator Love (Sort Of)

by EmmaaLouisee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shy Louis, Top Harry, does that have a tag, elevator fic, is that a tag?, lets just say that, only a little bit though, they get stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaaLouisee/pseuds/EmmaaLouisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this was my very first fic I have ever written. Ever.<br/>I hope it's okay and I hope you like it! </p><p>I'd just like to say thanks to Bella for being an amazing cheerleader and letting me know that it was okay to have chocolate whilst writing this. Love you Boo xxx</p><p>Also, I'd like to thank my brain for putting up with no sleep, considering I wrote 99.5% of this in the wee hours of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>This fic was based off of this prompt:</p><p>au; Harry and Louis get stuck in an elevator and discover they're neighbours. Harry offers to cook dinner for Louis if they're ever rescued, blah blah, SEX! (I don't care who tops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Love (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsosorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsosorry/gifts).



BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Louis rolls over in his bed, making incoherent noises that could be taken as curses. He smaks his hand down on the snooze button on the ‘old school alarm’ (as his younger sisters call it) that his mum brought him when he was a child, to ensure that he would get up in time for school.  
He rolls over on to his left side and goes back to sleep.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Clearly his mum’s idea still hasn’t had any effect on him, as he is now 22 years old and still refuses to get out of bed until he has hit the snooze button at least five times.  
Louis grumbles again, slaps his hand down on the snooze button, a little more aggressively this time, and rolls back over. 

He obviously doses off in to a much deeper sleep than before, because when he wakes up again, it’s to his alarm beeping much louder than last time.

Or at least that’s what he thought it was.

Turns out his boss has been calling him for the past ten minutes to try and see where Louis was.

He reluctantly opens his eyes to take a look at the time. The groans that comes out of his mouth when the harsh light of his phone hits him, quickly turns in to a part scream/part squeal as he realises that he a whole hour late for his shitty job as a waiter.  
Louis tries to scramble out of bed as fast as he can but he just ends up on the floor in a tangle of sheets. He huffs out a frustrated sigh and carefully untangles himself from the mess. 

He runs around his room, tripping over nearly every piece of furniture, jumping over different items of clothing and shoes, and dodging the creepy looking things on the floor that he has no idea what they actually are, nor where they came from.

‘Should really clean my room’, he mumbles to himself whilst trying to pull a pair of black jeans from the pile of clothing he stuffed in his drawer the last time he did his washing (which was probably a long time ago, considering the piles of clothing on his floor are quickly turning in to mountains).  
When he finally manages to pull the jeans out of the tangle of shirts and underwear, he runs over to the other side of the room where he knows he has clean shirts ready for work. He may not be the tidiest person at home, but Louis definitely does take pride in his appearance outside of his shitty little flat, thank you very much.

He grabs one of the shirts and looks over to the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. He realises that if he want to keep his job, then a shower really isn't a very good idea at the moment. He shimmies in to his skinny jeans, pulls on his shirt and runs to the bathroom to do his hair and brush his teeth.  
Because he doesn’t have much time left, Louis decides to just leave his hair down for the day. He combs through it and then grabs his tooth brush and tooth paste. After doing a quick but thorough job on his teeth, he rushes out of the bathroom and down the hallway to his kitchen. 

He grabs one of the to-go coffee cups he keeps stacked on the bench for mornings just like this (this sort of thing happens quite regularly, surprise surprise), and brews himself a cup of coffee. Being a born and bred British man, he would normally have a cup of tea, but considering he is in that half asleep- half awake state of mind, coffee will probably do him good.

While he waits for the kettle to boil, he runs to his front door where he keeps his shoes under a small table where his keys and wallet live. He slips on his battered pair of black Toms just as the kettle starts to sing.  
He arrives back in the kitchen where he shuts of the kettle, pours the boiling water in to the paper cup, and promptly adds six spoons of sugar. He may drink coffee fairly regularly, but the taste will never grow on him.  
He puts the lid on his cup, briskly walks back down the hallway to the front door, unlocks and opens it. He’s halfway out the door when he realises that he left is phone on charge in his bedroom. He carefully sets down his coffee, races back to his bedroom, practically jumps on his bed to grab the iPhone that sits of the opposite side to the door, and scrambles back out in to the hallway.

He opens the door again and bends down to pick up his cup that he left sitting outside. When he stands up again, only to realise that he has now left his glasses inside on the same table his keys and wallet were sitting on. He grumbles as he pulls out his keys, unlocks the door and reaches in to grab his glasses that are sitting innocently on the table top. Before he shuts his door again, he does a mental check of everything that he needs. Phone. Check. Wallet. Check. Keys. Check. Glasses. Check. Coffee. Check.

Louis’ cheeks burnt a deep red as frustration began to creep up on to his face. He locked his apartment door, juggled his coffee and packed his phone away all at once. The boy felt nothing but panic as his mind began to tick over the consequences for being so late. He begins to fumble around on his phone, checking to make sure that his boss hadn’t called again. He sends him a quick text to let him know that he is on his way. Thankfully Louis’ boss is a close friend of his, so he knows the punishment for being late is generally to stay back and wash all of the dishes. However, Louis is running extremely late today, so he’s not entirely sure how work is going to go for him.

Whilst sending the text, he doesn’t realise that he grip he had on his coffee began to slip. All of a sudden, the red plastic takeaway mug collides with the ground and Louis mutters a string of profanities. He kicks the cup to the side, leaving a puddle of mud-brown coffee to soak in to the carpet. This place is a dump, anyway, he thinks to himself.  
He stumbles over to the elevator, keenly desperate to not drop anything else and to get to work while avoiding traffic, his probably fuming boss, and smart-ass colleagues. Louis groans at the thought of happiness as the elevator doors rip open with a cheery ding! Stress was all he knew at that moment, that and the maddening too-tired-to-sleep syndrome. 

He hears a gravely chuckle and whips his head around to meet the source of the sound. He prepared his mouth to launch an insult, but aborted the mission when he saw the curly headed lad. The man stepped in to the elevator with what seemed to be an aura of sophistication.  
Is he even real? Louis mentally gasped, refraining from reaching out and touching the unnamed lads face. He was pure perfection, with a head of wild chestnut curls that sat just above two orbs of what can only be described as pure emerald, Louis just about melted in to the carpeted floor. He felt as though he was under some kind of trance.  
The tall man (how had Louis just realised his height?) had thin baby pink lips and rosy-red cheeks that were framed by solid cheek bones. He looked so uncomplicated by the way he stood in the corner of the small, dingy elevator.  
He was wrapped in a black felt jacket, matched with ash-grey trousers and intricate Italian leather loafers. He looked smart and kind, but dark and somewhat cruel.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his angelic voice laced with genuine concern. Louis glanced back up and saw flickers of worry through his stunning green eyes.  
“Yeah, just running late” he laughed nervously, wringing his hands together awkwardly. He helplessly felt all common sense leave his body in a sudden rush. Funny how it leaves the second an attractive person is within arm’s reach.  
“Me too. I’m Harry,” he smiled and Louis returned the gesture.  
“Louis” he grinned, pushing his nerves aside.

All of a sudden, the clicking and whirring of the elevator that could be heard in the background, stopped. The airy feeling beneath their feet jolted to a halt, and the blinking red lights faded.

Louis’s smiled immediately dropped. “No no no no no! This can’t be happening!” He grits out, extremely frustrated with the way his morning is turning out.  
He looks over to Harry, only to find his face completely blank. Harry looks over to the wall where all of the buttons are and frowns.  
“Louis. Do you know why the emergency button is taped over?”  
Having never really used the elevator, Louis also looks over at the wall and frowns. Instead of answering, he peels off the tape only to find hat there is no emergency button.  
“What’s the bet one of the stupid teenagers from floor three has pulled it off,” Louis mutters angrily. He looks to the ground and whispers, “Could my day get any worse?”  
Hearing what Louis whispered, Harry steps over to Louis, gently places his hand under Louis’ chin and slowly forces the smaller male to look up. He sees the tears welling up in Louis blue eyes and coos, pulling him into his chest for a hug.

“Hey hey hey, it’s alright, Louis. I’m sure whoever is down in the lobby will figure it out sooner or later. Just look on the bright side, this gives us a chance to get to know each other, right? I mean, I’ve lived in this building for about a year now and I can honestly say that I’ve only seen you around here a few times. From all of the parties you hold, you seem like a fun lad. So, here’s our chance to finally get to know one another.” Harry pulls out of the hug and looks down at the other boy with a gentle smile on his face.  
Louis laughs nervously, “I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry for acting like such a child. I’ve just had what could be described as the worst morning in the history of terrible mornings.”

Harry giggles (he giggled!) and sits down on the floor, patting the space beside him to invite Luis to sit down as well. Louis complies and starts wringing his hands together again.  
Harry can see that Louis is nervous, so he decides to break the tension by asking a few questions.  
“So, Louis, what do you do for a living? What do you like to do for fun? How old are you? What’s your favourite food?” he says with a smile.  
“Well, I currently work as a waiter in the pub on Discovery Road, I love to party, as I’m sure you’ve heard. I’m 22, I’ll be 23 in December, and my favourite food is lasagne. I tried making it last night, but that didn’t go too well.” Louis replies with a small smile on his face. He’s slowly warming up to the thought of being stuck in a confined space with an attractive stranger for who knows how long.  
He’s broken out of his thoughts by a laugh so loud, that the people on the floor below them could probably hear it. He looks up at Harry who is currently giggling behind his hand.  
“What’s so funny?” Louis asked.

Harry tries to supress his laughter as he says, “Don’t tell me that was you who made the entire floor smell like smoke last night!”  
Louis’ entire face goes red at that point. Yes, that most definitely was him last night. He was trying to make his favourite dish, but he got distracted by the TV while it was in the oven. In turn, he forgot about it completely, which resulted in the entire kitchen being filled with the smell of smoke and burnt lasagne. He obviously didn't realise tat other people on the floor could smell it.  
He coughs and says, “Yeah, uh, that was me.”  
Harry laughs loudly again, clapping his hand over his mouth to try and quieten himself down. When he finally managed to do so, he sat looking like he was thinking with a smile on his face.

“You know what Louis? I think that you should come over to my apartment tonight so I can cook you dinner. I know it’s rather straight forward, and we’ve literally only just met, but I feel a connection with you. I’m not entirely sure what it is, but I just feel it. I’d love it if you said yes.” Harry was blushing by the time he finished his rambling.  
Louis sat there, stunned. Yes, he felt a connection to the young man. Yes, Harry was very attractive. Yes, they had only just met. Yes, Louis was scared. But at the same time, he was rather excited to be asked to visit Harry that night. He had seen Harry around a few times, but he had never really taken a good look at him, and as shitty as his morning was, Louis was now very happy.

Louis looked up shyly from where he was staring at the floor. “Yeah, I’ll come over for dinner.” 

Harry smiled widely and holy crap he has dimples! Louis thinks that’s the moment he fell in love with the tall, curly haired stranger.

As if on cue, the elevator started its whirring and whining. Both boys jumped up from where they were sitting just as the elevator began to move, causing Louis to fall in to Harry’s chest. Louis blushed and took a step back, muttering an apology.  
“It’s alright, Lou.” Harry said. Louis looked up at the nickname and saw Harry’s dimples as they stood out from Harry’s smile.  
Harry pulled out his phone, tapped a few keys and handed it to Louis, “Here,” he said “put your number in and I’ll call you later.” Louis looked down at the phone and saw that Harry had already put Louis’ name in the contact page. He blushed as he saw that he was now ‘Lou’ with the blushing smiley face emoji. He entered his number and handed the phone back to Harry.

Just as Harry slipped it in his pocket, the doors opened to reveal the lobby, a group of teenagers who live in the building (most likely the one who ripped out the emergency button), Susan, the woman who was manning the front desk for the day, and a grumpy old man who looked to be the one who fixed the elevator.  
The two men steeped out of the lift and walked to the front door. Once outside, they turned to each other, both with smiles on their faces.  
“Well,” Louis said, “I guess I’ll be seeing you later, then,”  
“Yep! I’ll text you after work.”  
Louis turned around and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder to Harry and said, “Bye Haz.” The look on Harry’s face completely brightened Louis’ day.

*****

When Louis finally arrived at work, he was greeted by a fuming boss and smart-ass colleagues, just as he predicted. Louis’ punishment for the day was (as always) an extra hour of washing dishes. You would think that with all of the cleaning Louis has to do at work, he would at least be able to keep his own apartment tidy, but, apparently not.  
Work went even slower than usual for Louis. He swore that the clock turned back one minute every time he looked at it. The thought of Harry’s promised dinner helped him through the drunk pub-goers and gross looking men who always seemed to be staring at his arse. Seriously though, who even goes to a pub at 11am on a Tuesday. 

Eventually, Louis shift ended. He finished his last set of dishes for the day, picked up his wallet, keys and phone from where they were sitting in a locker in the back room, and went to clock out. As he walked out the door he checked his phone for any missed calls, Twitter notifications, Facebook pokes, ugly Snapchats from his friends… Who was he kkidding, he couldn’t wait to see if Harry had texted him yet.

Sure enough, when he opened his messages, there was one from someone who was not in his contacts. He quickly scanned the message to make sure that it was indeed from Harry (it was), then added him to his contacts. He put him under ‘Haz’ with the kissing face emoji, because why not. Louis doesn’t need to explain anything to anyone. 

From: Haz  
Hey Lou!  
Forgot to tell you that my apartment is B17 (:  
Does 6:30 sound okay?

To: Haz  
Hey Haz (:  
6:30 sounds perfect! I’ll see you then (:

*****

When 6:30 rolls around, Louis is at Harry's door ready and waiting. After work he rushed home so he could shower to get rid of the smell of greasy pub food off of him, and to change in to something nicer. He decided to go with his tight, black skinnies that made his arse look phenomenal, a low cut maroon shirt that shows off his chest tattoo, and a black leather jacket. He looks good, fuckable, even. 

He knocks on Harry's door, which happens to be two doors down from him, at 6:30 on the dot. He hears some shuffling and a deep breath being taken from behind the door, before it's swung wide open. There stands Harry is all of his tallness and greatness. He looks absolutely delicious in his sheer black shirt and black skinny jeans. Louis can clearly see the outlines of some of Harry's tattoos, and no, his mouth is not watering thank you very much. 

Louis looks up from where he was staring at Harry's swallow tattoos, to see a very smug looking grin on his face. Louis simply rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Evening Harry," Louis says with a little bow.

"Good evening, Louis" Harry says with an even deeper bow, and by the time he stands back up straight, they're both giggling like maniacs.

Once the laughter dies down, Harry invites Louis inside the apartment. Louis looks around and is not surprised to find out that both of their apartments have the exact same layout. 

Harry leads the way to the kitchen, where an extremely delicious smell begins to make it's presence known to Louis' nose. He sniffs discretely for a bit and figures out that Harry has made lasagne for their dinner. He smiles to himself and watches on as Harry busies himself with finishing off the salad and pouring them both a glass of wine. 

Harry grabs both glasses of wine, and makes his way over to the living room, beckoning Louis to follow. The make themselves comfortable on the couch directly across from the TV. Harry passes one of the glasses to Louis and watches as he takes a sip. Louis subconsciously lick his lips after taking the sip, and relishes in the taste of the wine. Louis looks up at Harry and notices that something has changed in his eyes, although he's not entirely sure what it is. Harry smirks before moving a touch closer to Louis on the couch, then he slowly raises his hand to rest on Louis' thigh. Harry knows he might be taking this too far too fast, by god, he needs the smaller boy so badly. He's been thinking about having Louis writhing underneath him all day, and now that he's got his chance, he's going to take it. 

Louis finally realises what Harry's plan is, and he has to say that he doesn't mind it at all, really. The tall lad sitting next to him is gorgeous, and Louis would love to have those plump lips on his very soon. Louis let's Harry move his hand up a little bit higher on his thigh, before looking at Harry and slowly moving in a bit closer. The sexual tension in the room is starting to become a bit much for Louis, so he decides to do something about it. 

Harry's eyes flicker down to Louis' lips then back up to his stunning blue eyes. "I know this might be a little fast," he whispers "but God, I need you so bad."

Louis whimpers in response and says a quiet "Go for it" before leaning in the rest of the way and connecting his and Harry's lips. 

The first touch of their lips, as cliche as it sounds, can only be described as fireworks going off, butterflies in their tummies, every cheesy line used to describe a kiss could be used right then and there. 

Their kisses slowly get deeper, as Harry's tongue flicks out and asks for permission from Louis. Louis parts his lips in response and whimpers as Harry's tongue explores his mouth. Harry's tongue is so soft, yet he knows what he's doing. Harry puts his glass down on the coffee table sitting in front of them and gently pulls Louis' out of his hands to set it down too. Now that their hands are free, they begin to explore each others bodies. Harry brings his hands down to up Louis' arse, and groans at how plump it is. Louis trails his hands up to grab hold of Harry's biceps. Louis loves a guy with muscles, and boy, does Harry have some nice muscles. 

Harry slowly pushes Louis back so they are both laying down lengthways on the couch, Harry on top of Louis, with Louis still holding in to Harry's biceps. Harry quickly realises Louis' obsession with his arms and he decides to use that to his advantage. He pulls back out of their kiss and sits up so he's straddling Louis thighs. He grabs a hold of Louis' wrists and pins them down to the arm rest of the couch. The half moan/half whimper that leaves Louis' mouth only fuels Harry on further to start slowly grinding against Louis' crotch. Louis feels himself harden rapidly when Harry begins to sinfully move his hips. 

Harry looks Louis in the eyes and moans "God, baby, look at you. Haven't even one anything yet and you already look wrecked," He's right, Louis looks like he's already had sex and is going for another round. His eyes are wide and glassy, his hair is disheveled and his lips are plump and rosy. 

"Can't wait to see what you look like when you come, baby. Bet you're going to look so beautiful, so pretty, yeah, I can feel how hard you are baby, I know how much you want me to touch you, but I'm not going to. I'm going to make you come just from this, just from me grinding against you. I know you'd like that, baby."

Louis absolutely keens at Harry's words, and, yeah, Harry was right, he's definitely going to be able to come just like this. In fact, if Harry keeps going like he is, Louis is going to come a lot sooner than expected.

"Look at you, Lou. So beautiful for me, you look so gorgeous. I want to see you come, baby. Don't be embarrassed, darling, I'd love to see you come in your pants."

Louis feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, Harry keeps making these little figure of eights over Louis hard cock and he can't take it anymore. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry. I need to come, please, please let me come!"

"You can come, baby, yeah, that's it. Come on darling, come for me."

That's all it takes to push Louis over the edge. He sees white as he comes, his whole body shaking from experiencing such an amazing orgasm with someone like Harry.

Although Louis didn't notice it, Harry also came with Louis. Seeing the look of absolute ecstasy on Louis' face, along with the high pitched whimpers and moans pushed Harry over the edge as well.

When Louis' breathing finally goes back to normal, he realises that while he was in pure bliss, he missed seeing Harry come.The small pout on his face doesn't go unnoticed by Harry, who asks "Why the sad face, love?"

To which Louis replies with a small, "I missed seeing you come, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, darling, I'll make sure you can see it next time," Harry says with an adoring smile on his face as he sees how sleepy Louis is. "Come on, I think it's time for a nap."

"But Harry, what about the food?"

"Don't worry Lou, I remembered to turn it off, unlike you." But his silly remark was wasted on thin air as he realised Louis had already fallen asleep.

He cuddled up to Louis who let out a content sigh in his sleep.

The last thought that ran through Harry's mind was that they'd have to do it again soon, only maybe next time they might be able to eat first.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me constructive criticism in the comments!  
> I may want to write something else in the future, so I'll need your help :P


End file.
